


Нелюбовь. ( Чтобы забыться )

by mnogabukv



Series: NC-17 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, Ratings: R, Ten Years Later, Yaoi, painter Gamma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Они целуются без любви... стоп, это говорил Шико из совсем другой оперы, точнее фильмаОни не целуются, они занимаются сексом. Без любви
Relationships: Gamma/Gokudera Hayato
Series: NC-17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391293
Kudos: 2





	Нелюбовь. ( Чтобы забыться )

**Author's Note:**

> for Hera.59

\- Я тебя не люблю, - заявляет он, сразу же проходя в его номер в отеле.  
Раздевается, отмечая свой маршрут разбросанными вещами: плеер, наушники, верхняя куртка, ботинки…   
Где-то ближе к кровати кидает футболку с какими-то черепами и устрашающими готическими надписями типа WANTED.  
Позже на всех поверхностях, на столе, на полках, даже на крышке холодильнике и на полу появляются небрежно забытые зажигалки, медные монеты.   
И буквально повсюду - запах каких-то его особенно любимых ментоловых сигарет.  
Раздеваясь, он словно кружит по его тесному неуютному и неприспособленному для таких редких встреч номеру, словно маленький нетерпеливый ураган. Впрочем, он и есть Ураган, такой же внезапный и непредсказуемый.  
Когда остается в одних лишь носках и джинсах, он успокаивается и позволяет себе приземлиться в кресле, которое словно дополнительный изысканный аксессуар так подходит к его изящному силуэту.  
У него бледная, чересчур светлая для итальянца, кожа и еле заметные розоватые пятна сосков…  
А еще у него особенно изысканная тонкая талия и довольно широкие ровные плечи, и хотя он несколько худой для своего роста и комплекции, у него твердые длинные мускулы, свидетельствующие о скрытой в этом хрупком теле силе и выносливости.   
Он похож на породистого арабского скакуна, такой же сухопарый, нервный и быстрый.   
Гамма вынимает из бара бутылку дорогого, под стать этому гостю, вина и ставит рядом с Гокудерой наполненный стакан. Такой же, на четверть опустошенный стоит перед ним, в специальном держателе.   
Наконец-то позволяет себе расслабиться и окинуть привычную картину взглядом. Ураган и ветер всегда вызывает в нем смутное ощущение вины и беспокойства.  
\- Можно я приму душ? – спрашивает Гокудера и, уловив молчаливое согласие в еле заметном кивке мужчины, скидывая штаны, проходит в ванную комнату.  
У того и другого есть десять минут, чтобы обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Они не любовники в строгом понимании этого слова, просто они могут удовлетворить каждый свои, тщательно скрываемые, ото всех остальных, склонности и потребности.  
У Гаммы никого не было и не будет после смерти Арии, а Гокудера до сих пор отказывает бейсбольному придурку.  
Что именно получает от их связи Гокудера неизвестно даже ему самому, может очередную порцию самоистязания или изощренного самоудовлетворения...   
Он позволяет любовнику себя трогать, разглядывать, разрешает делать наброски карандашом.  
Гамма, кроме всего прочего, еще и начинающий художник…  
Выйдя из душа, Хаято разматывает полотенце и ходит по комнате обнаженный.  
У него сухие узкие бедра и стройные лодыжки.  
Когда он курит, сидя напротив Хранителя Грозы, его ноги расставлены по привычке так широко, что мужчина то и дело прохаживается взглядом опытного ценителя по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра.  
А то и еще дальше, еще откровеннее и циничней. Гокудера ничуть не стыдится ни своей красоты, ни своей обнаженности.  
Гамма достает несколько листов плотной бумаги и делает быстрые, но уверенные и оттого очень узнаваемые наброски.  
Вот Гокудера в профиль, у него узкие кисти рук и сигарета в длинных красивых пальцах. Вот он стоит у окна, в пол-оборота, оглядываясь на кого-то за спиной хозяина квартиры… Вот мастурбирует, сидя на краю кровати, широко распахнув бедра и еле касаясь своими нервными тонкими пальцами собственного восставшего члена. Пальцы другой руки оттягивают край розовеющей кожи возле маленькой аккуратной дырочки входа в его красивое желанное многими, тело…   
Несколько часов такой обнаженной доступности и у Гаммы возникает какое-то странное и болезненное желание, ему хочется вызвать у семнадцатилетнего парня хоть какие-нибудь живые и яркие, радостные эмоции.  
Рядом с ним Гокудера сбрасывает свою надоевшую маску восторженного обожателя своего босса и беспрестанно взрывающегося импульсивного итальянца. Сейчас он одинокий, сбежавший из своей семьи и потерявший всякую надежду вернуться назад, в ускользнувшее детство, мальчишка с улицы.  
Он почти не улыбается и не хмурит изящные тонкие брови.  
У него прозрачно-зеленоватые, большие и всегда сосредоточенные на себе самом, равнодушные и отрешенно усталые глаза. И осторожные, очень интимные вкрадчивые движения…  
Когда он, наконец, отбрасывает давно потухшую сигарету и приближается к Гамме с недоверчивой грацией дикой кошки, мужчина откладывает карандаш или уголь, или прочие мелочи, заполняющие руки, голову и время.  
Все, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей, своей ответственности и своего горя, и они отправляются в постель…  
Чтобы забыться.

19 мая 2012

**Author's Note:**

> автор не перечитывал эту работу с ...201* года.  
> Потом что-то может быть исправлю


End file.
